


Splinters

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Roxas, Lea is also a baby, M/M, baby Xion, domestic AU, just in case they make you uneasy, splinters and papercuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Lea gets a splinter and it's the end of the world. Thank God for Isa.





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh babs are just over 1 year?? Idk they're not really in this chapter.
> 
> The only baby is Lea.

“Ffffffudgebrownies!”

“You okay?” Isa heard the drawn out realisation of Lea trying not to swear (an amusing development since they got the kids), furrowing his eyebrows thinking what he could have possibly done now. No response. Isa took off his glasses and left the office, looking out the back door into the yard where Lea was working on his newest project. “Lea, are you alright?”

“Just peachy, Moonshine,” Lea’s voice came from the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Lea holding his hand by the sink, angling it this way and that, looking at his finger. “Got a damn splinter working on that thing. God I hate splinters, worst thing in creation I tell you.”

“Show me,” Isa said, walking over and reaching for Lea’s hand. Lea flinched a bit, a little wary.

“Don’t touch it!”

“I’m not going to touch it, you big baby. Just let me look at it.”

Ever since they were kids, Lea was always rough-and-tumble. Jumping from walls, climbing trees, somersaults, and fists and kicks. And yet he could never handle a splinter or a papercut. Whenever he got one of the two, it was practically the end of the world. There was one time when Isa came home from a trip to the store to find Lea lying on the floor by the couch dramatically. Normally he would assume he was playing with the kids, but neither of them were around and Lea hadn’t even said hello. So naturally Isa panicked and went to see if he was okay, if he had fallen or something had happened. A papercut. He had got a papercut from sorting out papers for his next filming schedule. Isa promptly smacked him in the side and left him there, telling him to stop being so dramatic or next time he’ll give Lea a proper reason to lie dying on the floor.

“It’s not even a big splinter. And it’s not even in too deep.” He walked to the freezer and took out an ice cube, handing it to Lea. “Hold this onto where it is, I’ll grab the tweezers.”

“But-”

“Ice will numb it, you idiot. You won’t feel a thing. Now stop being a wuss.” Lea sighed again and held the ice to his finger. Just don’t think about it, and it’ll go away. Right? Isa returned with a pair of pointed tweezers and his glasses, pulling up a chair at the small table in the kitchen.

“Sit. Is your finger numb yet?” He poked Lea lightly with the tweezers, getting a squeak in return.

“Maybe? I don’t know!” Lea whined, extending his hand to Isa. “I hate splinters.” He rested both arms on the table and buried his face in them, looking away from the hand Isa worked on.

“You jump off tall structures, run through fire, and do intense theatrical fighting with and without weapons,” Isa said as he gently worked on coaxing the splinter out of Lea’s finger. “And yet, you get a splinter and it’s the end of life itself.”

“They hurt! They stab, they sting, they’re annoying as hell!” Came the muffled response. Isa laughed.

“Yes, that they do.” Just a little bit more… “There, got it.” He held it up to show Lea. “See? Crisis averted. You can stop being a sook now.” Lea glared at the offending bit of wood, watching it as it was tossed into the bin. “Let’s cover this up and send you on your way then, shall we?” Isa smirked, returning to the table with a band-aid. He gently wrapped it around Lea’s finger, giving it a delicate kiss once he was done. “There, all better.”

“Thanks, Isa.” Lea gave him a big smile, wondering just how this man had put up with him for so long. “Definitely don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Lie on the floor whining probably,” he laughed.

“Probably.” Lea looked out, watching the sunlight catch on the decorations hanging in the window. “I’ve nearly finished it, actually. Should hopefully be done by the end of the day.”

“Maybe you should wear gloves when handling wood. Save you the pain of getting more splinters then.” Isa suggested.

“Gloves when handling wood, huh?” repeated Lea, raising an eyebrow at Isa with a sly look.

_ Smack _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lady_Sage for talking about this with me 💖 She is the one responsible for Lea dying on the floor (relatable tbh)
> 
> Be sure to checkout her LeaIsa fics! They are fantastic!


End file.
